Leaving Us
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Life is pretty complicated for Anna-Maria. She's the child of Regina and Robin, at a very young age her father left the two and now it's her senior year of high school, she isn't the same girl she was when he left, but her mother is amazing, Regina. She's been playing mom and dad for Anna-Maria, when things seem right, it will go south fast.
1. Leaving Us

**_A/N: Hey guys! A new story, I'm doing a kind of collab with one of my good friends xoannaxo99. Anyways I hope you guys like it! It's going to be an emotional roller coaster foresure._**

* * *

 _Anna-Maria woke up for some reason, something in the pit of her stomach felt, weird. She probably needed water, so she got up and went to the kitchen, she stretched walking down the grand stairs when she heard the door close. Seriously who would be up this early, she looked at her watch, 3am? Her Mom or dad don't work until at least 8. She walked towards the door but stopped when she saw a white piece of paper on a corner table by the huge white double entrance door, it was her dad's handwriting._

 _ **I'm sorry. You knew, the day we found out that I couldn't handle it. I'm so sorry.**_

 _ **-Robin**_

 _What? She thought to herself, Dad's leaving? She felt the pain in her stomach, no he couldn't they were all fine, perfect even. She shoved the note in her pocket and reached for the door handle and yanked it open seeing her dad pull out of the drive way, no he was leaving. She sprinted to the driveway, yelling and screaming, until she hit her foot on something hard, the little concrete slab he was supposed to move, she collapsed in pain, her foot was bleeding. But she didn't care she looked at the car leaving and yelled again, screaming, and crying her heart out._

" _Dad!" she yelled, "Please, god don't leave us!" she cried, "Please!" she screamed_

 _Regina shifted in her bed, her eyes flew open hearing a scream, she looked over to her side, Robin wasn't there._

" _Dad!" a voice screamed, it was her daughter, Anna-Maria. Regina sprinted down the stairs and out the door seeing her daughter holding her foot, there was blood smeared on the driveway and on her hands. She looked up and saw Robin's car turn the corner. What was going on?_

" _Anna-Maria." Regina gasped, registering all the blood, she picked up her eight-year-old daughter, she was nearly taller than her and she really shouldn't have been able to pick her up, but it was probably the adrenaline._

" _Baby." Regina said, Anna-Maria kicked and screamed, Regina almost losing her hold but she took them to the front steps._

" _What's wrong?" Regina asked, she was barely up and immensely confused_

" _Mom." Anna-Maria said crying, her hand flew to her mouth and the other to her chest, right by her heart. She got off her mother's lap and rocked back and forth._

" _Baby, what is it? Where did dad go first of all?" Regina asked_

" _He-Left." Anna-Maria chocked_

" _What?" Regina asked_

" _He's leaving us." She said sobbing, she pulled the note out of her pocket and sobbed silently this time. Regina took the note and read it, her heart shattered. He left them. He left their family, he left her alone with their daughter. Regina felt her own tears begin to form._

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror, it pained her sometimes, she looked so much like him. She had his beautiful blue eyes are brunette locks and dimples, but she had all her mother's features down to her nose and skin. Still yet today was another anniversary of her father leaving them and her first day of senior year. She shook her head and splashed a bit of water on her face and left her bathroom to change her clothes and pack her sports bag.

Her style hadn't changed since she got into high school, her family had money and she dressed like it, all the clothes and shoes her mother had bought her probably to make up for her father added to her fashion sense which was amazing. But she didn't dress for other people, she hated everyone breathing at her high school besides her best friend Madison, Madi for short, they couldn't be any more different, Madi was very popular while she preferred to be a loner, she sometimes wished Madi would leave her alone but that bubbly blonde loved her to death. They were best friends straight out of the womb. Everyone wanted to be friends with her but she would glare at them, she was the most beautiful girl there who was also the richest but was the total bitch of Storybrooke High.

She wanted to keep today's outfit casual, she pulled on her last heeled ankle short black boots and went to examine herself in her full length mirror, her ripped jeans at the knees, plaid long-sleeved tied around her waist and a smile black t-shirt that hung freely, she picked up her ray bans and grabbed her backpack and headed down the stairs.

Regina's eyes fell upon the girl walking down the stairs with an attitude, no doubt she remembers the day as if it were yesterday, she was after all the one who found the note and all.

"Good morning, my love, I got us some Starbucks and scones." Regina said, "Walking towards her daughter and handing her the package and her coffee."

"Thanks." She murmured, Regina sighed, she went to grab her purse as the two started going out the door.

"You're going to have a wonderful day sweetie! Your first last day of High school!" Regina said happily trying to give her a pep talk. "You're varsity this year for volleyball, are you excited hmm?" Regina asked locking the door to their white mansion. She frowned noticing Anna-Maria was half way to her matte black jeep wrangler. She placed the package of sconces in the same hand as her coffee and grabbed the young girl's shoulder, until she turned to face her mother fully.

"Mom, it's fine you don't have to give me a pep talk, I get it alright." She snapped, Regina couldn't help but frown, her daughter was so broken on the inside and after countless therapy sessions nothing really helped.

"Baby, I know but just-"

"No mom, he's been dead to me ever since he left us. It's fine, just I gotta go." She mumbled, heading to her car. She looked at her mother and sighed knowing that probably hurt her just a bit. But jeez, why would anyone ever leave Regina Mills? She was the absolute bombshell, her mother was so gorgeous and intelligent and stern. She was perfect, not even she could live up to her.

Regina stood there and waved till the Jeep rounded the corner, she walked to her Benz and got in, another day of being mayor, she started her car and headed to her office.

* * *

Anna-Maria drove to her highschool, parked in her usual spot, Madi was here already, her car always on the right of hers. She got out of her car and put on her backpack, draped her sports bag around one shoulder, she grabbed her phone and earphones set up her music then grabbed her coffee and headed in, lifting her shades so that It rested on her head. She ignored everyone who smiled at her and giggled on the inside when they looked away awkwardly. She headed to the locker room to put away her bag.

"Ah Anna-Maria." Her coach, Ruby Lucas.

"Coach." She said, putting away her bad then headed to the office within the locker room.

"I wanted you to lead the girls in warmups today." Ruby said

"Got it." Anna-Maria said, "Is that it?" Emma chuckled, just as moody as her mother.

"Yes, have a good day kid." Ruby said leaning back into her chair with her coffee

"Thanks." Anna-Maria said, she headed to her locker next. She put her stuff away and grabbed her binder and a pen.

"Aw my beloved best friend, you are looking stellar today hun." Madi said opening her locker, she was in her cheerleading outfit, her long blonde hair was placed in a high ponytail, but it's still reached her about midway her back and a very ridiculous large bow, Anna-Maria rolled her eyes.

"Seriously they made you wear it today?" Anna-Maria snorted, Madi rolled her eyes and closed her locker, she too had a binder and pen.

"For your information Miss Gloom, as team captain I told everyone to wear it, so we can let the freshies know who we are." Madi spoke in a matter of fact way

"Whatever you say Madi." Anna-Maria said

"You still have the same schedule right?" Madi asked

"Kind of, I switched home economics with sports med." Anna-Maria said

"What! That was the only class we would have had together." Madi said frowning

"You know I'm not the domestic type Madi, we have lunch together and homeroom together, it's fine." Anna-Maria said

"Ugh, I guess, now who's supposed to be my assistant?" Madi pouted

"I'm sure anyone, literally actually everyone would want to be your partner." Anna-Maria said, the two headed for their first class.

"Madison!" another blonde squealed, oh god it was starting Anna-Maria thought to herself

"Awe Brielle!" Madi said hugging her, Anna-Maria stood there her face stone, Brielle looked at her and gave her a small smile, Anna-Maria didn't change her face.

"Anyways, Madison, exciting news the squad decided that you deserve Friday's plaque at the welcome back assembly!" she said in a high-pitched scream, Anna-Maria closed her eyes and cringed.

"OH MY-" Madi started to scream

"Shit, I'll see you later Madi." Anna-Maria said heading to her first class, she could feel the headache coming.

Anna-Maria sat in her art class contemplating to skip her math class that she absolutely hated. She couldn't sit there for an hour and do math, she was very smart but she'd rather not let her classmates know that they irritated her, and that bitch Brielle was in it, she thought she was god sent, Anna-Maria rolled her eyes just thinking about her.

"Anna, right?" she looked up at the voice, it was Mason the absolute heartthrob of Storybrooke high, he had been dating Brielle for the longest, he had long raven locks that was always a complete mess of a mop on his head and beautiful light brown eyes.

"No, it's Anna-Maria." She snapped, she didn't want to talk to him, she wasn't a social person, Madi was all she needed

"Wow, okay, are you always this bitchy?" he asked sitting next to her, Anna-Maria rose an eyebrow at him

"So you insult me then sit next to me and you call me the bitch." Anna-Maria said rolling her eyes

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes it may roll out." He said

"What?" she asked, he chuckled

"Are you always so hard to talk to?" he asked, she didn't answer

"Okay fine, I get it. My looks intimate you." He said

"Whatever, don't you have a girlfriend to suck face with?" he laughed, she wanted to punch him so bad, he was irritating her.

"Feisty, okay. Anyways, the teacher had asked us to have partners for an upcoming project and since I walked in late and you seemed to have your head in the clouds we're partners now." He said, Anna-Maria cringed

"I don't do partners." She said sternly

"Well looks like you're stuck with me." He said flashing a wide smile, Anna-Maria sighed

"Excited I see well, Anna-Maria I'll see you later, we have to get started." Mason said, he started to write something down on a paper and handed it to her.

"When you're free today, I'd like to get working on it." He said, she sighed in defeat, luckily the bell had rung, she grabbed her things and headed to her locker to drop things off before she was going to go to her car. She was headed to the front doors.

"Mills, you leave you're off the team." Ruby had yelled

"Fuck." She mumbled she turned to her brunette coach, "I'm going to my mother's office she needed something, so I guess if you'd like me to disobey our mayor that's fine with me." Ruby gritted her teeth, and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever go, you lucky little brat." Ruby said with a chuckle

"Thanks coach." Anna-Maria cooed

"Oh Mills, you're going to be in hell at practice." Ruby mumbled and headed back to the gym, Anna-Maria chuckled.

Today just might be a decent day.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews would be so awesome, I really want feedback!**


	2. Punished

**A/N: Glad you all liked it thank you so much!**

* * *

Anna-Maria walked to her car and frowned, she shot Madi a text to meet by the car, she didn't know what she was feeling but she needed her.

Madi sighed, the things she'd do for that girl, luckily the next class was her free period, she headed to the car lots when she noticed Mason staring outside.

"What are you up to Mace?" Madi asked, he was startled and looked at her as if she caught him doing something wrong.

"Nothing." He said, Madi rolled her eyes and looked past him, all she saw was Anna-Maria staring at her phone in her car, she rose her eyebrow.

"You're playing a dangerous game." Madi said

"What?" he said laughing a bit, "What do you mean?"

"You're with Brielle remember?" she said smirking

"I know that." Mace said, he looked back at Anna-Maria then back to Madi

"Be careful Mason." Madi said, she gave him a stern look then walked to her best friend, Anna-Maria rolled down her windows, she had her sunglasses on already.

"Finally." Anna-Maria huffed, "I thought you'd never get here."

"Yes, well I was on my way to my free period Miss. Rebel, what are you doing?"

"Sneaking out, skipping class going for a smoke, wanna come darling?" she cooed, Madi rolled her eyes

"You shouldn't be skipping, especially on the first day and I told you smoking is bad for you."

"Yeah, yeah, you in or what? I could use my best friend right about now." Anna-Maria said, Madi shook her head

"I can't Anna-Maria, I'm the captain now and-"

"No, I get it. It's fine, I'll see you later." Anna-Maria said she rolled up her window

"Anna-Maria, you stop right now." Madi said pounding her fist against the window, Anna-Maria looked away and drove away.

"Shit." Madi sighed, she was always so moody and only so much she could do for her, she composed herself and went back inside the school.

* * *

Anna-Maria headed to her favorite spot in the world, ironically where her dad used to take her. The park they used to go to had a lovely pond a little bench. She sat on the bench rolling her eyes in the process, she grabbed a cigarette from her purse and lit it, she took a long drag and blew it out slowly and watched the smoke disappear, it was soothing and oddly beautiful to her. She felt her eyes begin to tear up.

"Fuck." She sighed, she looked at her cigarette and just broke down. This isn't what she wanted, she wanted her dad again, she wanted her mother to know that she loved her so much, that she is so loved but how could she convince her mother of that?

* * *

FLASHBACK

 _Today was just one of those days, it didn't help that it was raining or the fact that today was one of those reoccurring days when he left them. She heard it the minute she went up the stairs, she wasn't supposed to be home until later but she missed her mom especially today._

 _She opened her mother's bedroom door, she was sobbing again._

" _Mom." She whispered, she was 10 now and it pained her to see her mother like this again. Regina jumped and wiped away her tears, fixing herself on the bed._

" _Baby, you're home early, what happened, are you alright?" Regina asked, Anna-Maria frowned and joined her mother on the bed, and squeezed her tight._

" _I'm sorry mom, maybe if I was a better daughter he would have stayed." Anna-Maria said, Regina shook her head and held her face._

" _Baby, none of this is your fault, don't ever feel sorry. You are the most perfect daughter I could ever have; you are all I will ever need." Regina said she kissed her forehead, "I promise you that." Regina spoke. Anna-Maria cuddled up with her mother, deep down she knew that was a half-truth._

" _Okay mom."_

* * *

She looked at the cigarette again and flicked it away.

"Life isn't fair." She mumbled, she must have looked crazy talking to herself in a park but she couldn't begin to care. "God, fate, if you're a real person, I'd kill you if I could." She laughed at herself, "Who does that? Hmm? Who makes a man married for 12 years make him want to leave? Why do that?" she asked, her words disappearing into the air.

"You've made a real mess out of me dad. I don't know what I'm doing." She said shaking her head

"It looks like you're skipping class to me kid." A voice said from behind her, Anna-Maria jumped and shot her head around.

"Sheriff Swan!" Anna-Maria said

"Mayor's kid, what are you doing out of school?" Emma asked

"Skipping, isn't it obvious." Anna-Maria said rolling her eyes, no way was she going to let the Sheriff see her vulnerable.

"Obviously, come on kid, Mayor's office." Emma said

"Seriously." Anna-Maria whined

"Seriously, kid, either listen to me now or I'll handcuff you and we can leave your car here and get it towed.

"Fine." Anna-Maria grumbled, "You're going to make my life harder if you do this."

"Just following rules, try it sometime." Emma said heading to her cruiser, she escorted Anna-Maria to her mother's office and explained the situation to Regina then quickly left, she didn't want to experience the Mills' rage.

"Skipping, on the first day, really?" Regina asked, standing from her desk, she rounded the corner and sat on her desk, Anna-Maria sat on a chair in front of her mother, rolling her eyes.

"Anna-Maria, look at me." Regina snapped, Anna-Maria reluctantly looked up to meet her mother's gaze. "You reek of cigarettes, are you smoking now?"

"What's it to you? I'm eighteen, it's legal for me what the big deal?" Anna-Maria said crossing her arms, Regina was fuming.

"What's it to me? I am not trying to lose my only child to lung cancer, so sorry for caring." Regina said

"Well that's how I cope okay? So what? I'm sure you have your dirty little secrets too mother." Anna-Maria said sternly

"Do not raise your voice young lady and stop with that attitude." Regina said standing up her hands on her hips, Anna-Maria rolled her eyes once again

"I'm trying okay! Jesus Christ, I'm doing the best I can-" Regina started to say

"Well it isn't good enough!" Anna-Maria snapped, Regina blinked shocked

"It isn't enough mom!" Anna-Maria said again, her voice breaking a bit, "I am trying too you know? But I was the one that made him leave, me not you!"

"No, no it wasn't you-"

"Don't lie to me!" Anna-Maria said, "I read it, you can't deny it, don't lie to me and tell me it isn't my fault, you lie and tell me that everything is fine, we're okay. I can't go on pretending like we're fine, you can fool the town but you can't fool me, I hear you crying in the shower, I hear you crying when you think I'm sleeping, I hear it all." She said her emotions wild. "You can't give me what I want and I know that." Regina's own tears began to drop on her cheeks, she sighed and clutched her desk for support.

"I'm sorry I didn't turn out the way you wanted, I'm sorry I look like him, that I am a constant reminder of what you loved. I'm sorry for it all." Anna-Maria said, Regina closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"Your phone, give it to me." Regina said, her eyes still glossy from the tears

"What?" Anna-Maria asked

"You are to go without a phone for three weeks, these are the consequences for skipping and smoking, give it to me." Regina said, Anna-Maria shot her mother death glares, she walked over to her mother and placed her phone on the desk.

"Get back to school, I will have Emma follow you there, don't do it again." Regina said composing herself then returning to her desk.

"Unbelievable." Anna-Maria hissed slamming the doors. Regina finally let all her emotions out, she covered her face with her hands and sobbed silently.

* * *

Anna-Maria went back to school and went to the rest of her classes ignoring Madi in the process, but school was finally over and volleyball practice was just about to begin, she walked to the locker room to change, all the other girls looked at her and whispered things, Anna-Maria didn't mind she had a reputation in volleyball as the golden arm, she played outside hitter and when she hit, it was Olympic standards, she'd never tell anyone how she does it but she knows it has to do with her rage and anger issues.

"Okay ladies, warm ups." Anna-Maria said, the rest of the girls nodded and proceeded in their routine warm-ups, her partner was Grace, sheriff Swan's son's girlfriend, she was really skinny but a great setter and really nice, they had been partners since freshman year but nothing more, outside of the court they definitely were not friends.

"How was your first day?" Grace asked

"Alright." Anna-Maria mumbled, "You?"

"Same, another year of high school then we're done, can you believe it?"

"I'm pretty sure it only gets harder."

"Aren't you a Debby downer today." Grace said with a giggle

"Yeah, yeah let's finish up before coach yells at us, I already know she's going to give me hell." She was right, Ruby had made her run extra lines, do all the demonstrations for the freshman team and made her shag all the balls when practice was over, she was overworked, sore and tired after practice, it felt like hell but she loved the feeling of a good work out, she headed out the gym and towards her car.

"Hey, Anna!" a voice called, she rolled her eyes and turned around, what did he want.

"It's Anna-Maria." She snapped

"You wouldn't have turned around if I'd have said it right now would you?" Mason said with a chuckle, he jogged to her, he was really sweaty and gross, she probably looked the same.

"What do you want?" she asked with one hand on her hip, she had her backpack on and her sports bag on one shoulder.

"The project, I texted you but you seem to not have text back, did you want to work on it tonight?" he asked

"I don't have my phone, but if you insist, we can meet at the library or something at 8." Anna-Maria said

"I was thinking your house or mine, since you know the art and everything." Mason said, Anna-Maria frowned, no way was her mother letting her out of the house, she'd probably be pissed that she brought him over too but to hell with it.

"Fine my house at 8, don't be late." Anna-Maria said, she put her stuff away and climbed into her car he was still standing there looking at her with a smug grin on his face she shook her head and headed home, it was about 6:30, her mother was in the kitchen, she went up the stairs and straight to her room to shower and change, she put on black joggers, a really loose white shirt and placed her brown locks into a bun, makeup free, she finished an hour later and went down the stairs to find her mother had just finished cooking her lasagna.

"Foods ready." Regina said

"Not hungry." Anna-Maria said, she passed her mother and went into the fridge snagging a coconut water.

"You need to eat, you just had practice." Regina said sternly, she had her own plate and was sitting on a stool, she was still in her office attire.

"I will later, I have a study session in half an hour, someone is coming over." Anna-Maria said

"You're pushing it." Regina said pausing from eating to look at her daughter

"You only punished me by taking away my phone, you didn't say I could have people over, besides it's for an art project." Anna-Maria said, Regina shook her head.

"Who is it then?" Regina asked

"Mason." She replied

"I don't know a Mason, I'm to believe you both are just studying or working on your art project?" Regina asked

"Yes because he's a total spazz and is going out with Brielle." Anna-Maria snapped

"Anna-Maria you-" Regina stopped when she heard their door bell ring, she walked to the door first which made Anna-Maria groan, she opened the door and smiled, a boy stood in front of her, his hair was up in a man bun, a trend Regina didn't get, he was wearing some tan pants with laced up shoes, a grey t-shirt and a dark blue cardigan, he had some weird taste but it worked in its own way.

"Hello ma'am, I'm here to work on a project with Anna-Maria." He said with a smile

"So I gather, well please come in Mister-"

"James, Mason James, you are Miss Mills right?" he asked

"Yes, well please come in, I expect you two to be done by ten." Regina said leading him to her daughter who was now in their living room.

"Of course, whatever we can't finish tonight I'm sure we can finish at school tomorrow, it isn't due for a while but I like to finish things early ma'am."

"Noted, well I'll be in my office should the two of you need something." Regina said leaving the two

"Thank you." Mason said, Anna-Maria hadn't said a word yet

"No wise remark? Nothing?" he asked sitting next to her on the couch, she shrugged

"This is going to be a long night then."

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you guys thought! Leave a review thank yooou!**

 **Xoxo, RM**


	3. Pictures

**A/n: There may be some mistakes.. But hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"So the assignment." Mason said grabbing some things from his back pocket, Anna-Maria rose her eyebrow, he chuckled at her.

"I don't need a backpack, if that's what you're thinking." He said flattening out the paper. "The assignment said that we could do any type of art, painting, drawing, photography, anything, but it needs to capture depth." Mason said

"Okay." Anna-Maria said

"What do you want to do?" he asked

"Well, I'm not a great artist, I can't draw or paint." She said

"Me neither." He mumbled, "Which leaves us with photography, I mean it isn't too hard to just take pictures right?" he asked

"Yeah." Anna-Maria said

"Do you happen to have a camera? Like those good ones?"

"Probably, I think I've seen one before I'll ask my mom really quick." She said

"Cool, I'll be here." He said, she nodded and headed to her mother's office she knocked once then entered.

"Darling, what do you need?" Regina asked not looking up from her paperwork

"A camera, I remember seeing one but I don't know where it is." Anna-Maria said, Regina looked up and nodded slowly, she got up from her chair and walked around her in home office to a cabinet and opened it, she pulled out a really expensive looking camera, handing it to her.

"Wow." Anna-Maria said turning the camera over and observing it

"It was one of the best Canon cameras back in the day, but it still works really well, do you want me to show you how it works?" Regina asked, Anna-Maria nodded, after a few minutes of explaining and taking pictures, Anna-Maria got it.

"Wow, you know a lot, this is yours then?" she asked, Regina shook her head

"It was you father's." Regina said, "I was just a model but he used to show me how to use it."

"Really?" Anna-Maria asked

"Yes, long before you though. You should go finish up, if you need more help just come and get me okay?" Regina said

"Got it, thanks." Anna-Maria said, Regina smiled a little then returned to her desk.

* * *

"Damn, that's a really nice camera." Mason said as she returned to sit on the coach.

"Yup, it was my dad's apparently." She mumbled

"Oh, where is he?" he asked, she went silent

"Touchy subject?" he asked

"Yeah." She whispered, he nodded

"I'm sorry." He said

"It's cool, anyways what kind of pictures did you have in mind?" she asked

"Since we're working on depth, I think the eyes are the deepest concept, like you know the saying 'the eyes are windows to the soul" he said, she nodded, "That's what I think we should capture, like your eyes for example, not only are they beautiful but there's a hint of darkness in it, but I see hope in it too, your eyes tell a very different story than anyone else I've ever met."

"Well you aren't wrong, maybe the hope part is a bit farfetched." Anna-Maria said, he nodded

"What do you think though? Do you like the concept?" he asked

"Yes, it's very interesting but why limit just me? Why don't we take pictures of different people's eyes and let their eye's explain their own stories." Anna-Maria said

"I like it. Just the people of Storybrooke or what?" he asked

"I guess for the start of this yes but maybe venture out to the city, I'm sure there are incredible stories there too." Anna-Maria said, he nodded

"You're right, so I guess it should start with me and you then?" he asked

"I suppose, you first." She said picking up the camera, she focused it while he just stared back at her, she took a few pictures.

"I think I like the face as well, the eyes are great and all but the way your face tenses or the way your nostril flares, I think that adds to it." She said showing him the pictures

"Agreed, the facial features are what bring out the eyes and explain what sometimes the eyes hide. What do you think?" he asked

"It's very deep, I think it works." She said

"Great, your turn." He grabbed the camera from her, she sat in front of him all of a sudden feeling very vulnerable, she didn't have make up on and her hair was up, she gazed away from the camera and took a deep breath then drew in her courage to look at it again. His breath hitched the moment she looked straight at him, her eyes telling him so many things at once, he realized although she seemed to have her shit together she was scared, she was vulnerable and she somewhat trusted him. With a snap, he cleared his throat and put the camera down.

"Great." He mumbled, she blushed a bit.

"I think we can call it a night, unless you want to spend the last twenty minutes having tea or something." She said so out of character her stomach knotted, what the hell.

"I'd love to." He said, she nodded and went to the kitchen, she boiled the water and sat by him on a stool.

"Tell me about yourself." She said

"Well there isn't much to say, I mean I was the new kid last year, I noticed you before but I just-"

"Didn't care?" she snorted

"No, you're different." He said

"How so?" she asked

"You are in your own world sometimes, there's something that's quite captivating about you, but I've yet to find out."

"Interesting."

"Are the rumors true?" Mason asked

"What rumors?" Anna-Maria asked, her stomach turning again

"About your dad?" he asked, she gasped

"Why does it matter to you?" she asked, she felt rage start to build up, he was just like every other stuck up brat at the school always trying to reopen her wounds and find something to tease her about.

"I was just curious, no one told me what happened, since I was new and I just wanted to know for myself." He said

"I think it's time for you to leave." Anna-Maria said, she was very offended and didn't want to talk about it.

"Why?" he asked

"Because you're making me uncomfortable, you probably are just being nice to me so your rat of a girlfriend can run an article about me huh?" Anna-Maria said, she got off her stool and poured the hot liquid that she just heated up in the sink, Mason stood up and walked towards her.

"No, no I wouldn't do that to you." He said

"How do I know that? I just met you." Anna-Maria said walking back to the living room, he followed her, grabbing the camera without her noticing.

"I know but I'm not that way Anna-Maria." Mason said

"Sure, whatever, I think that's enough for tonight." She said leading him to the door, he stopped and turned to look at her.

"You don't know me." He said

"I thought I made that obvious." She snapped, he chuckled which made her ever more mad

"You're getting worked up over nothing." He said

"Nothing?" she asked, it wasn't a question, more of a statement. "Who do you think you are? Coming into my house and asking me questions?"

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well you did. Go back to your fancy lifestyle with Brielle." She spat out, he snapped a picture of her in that instant, she blinked and pulled away.

"What the hell!" she growled

"For your information it isn't lavish at all, I live by myself, on my own, I don't have parents they died." Mason confessed, Anna-Maria gasped again, then blinked a few times, she stood up straight, and yanked the camera away from him.

"At least you knew they loved you, and didn't choose to leave you." She said slamming the door.

* * *

She grumbled to herself under her breath.

"What was that about?" Regina asked standing in the doorway of her office

"Nothing." Anna-Maria lied, Regina frowned

"You know you can talk to me." Regina said

"I know, it's just been a rough day, I'm going to go eat then sleep, I'm just tired." Anna-Maria said

"Fine." Regina sighed, "Goodnight my love." Regina said kissing her forehead, Anna-Maria sighed, she wished she could just sleep in her mom's bed and have her hold her and tell her everything was okay. But she didn't want to be seen as vulnerable again.

"Night." She said softly returning to the kitchen, Regina went up the stairs to retire for the night after a shower.

Anna-Maria sat at the table she ate some lasagna and cleaned up afterwards, she grabbed the camera and went up the stairs to her room. She climbed on her bed and opened up her laptop, she took out the memory card of the camera and placed it in her computer. She was too lazy to look at the pictures at this point and decided to look at them tomorrow during her free time. Usually around this time she'd text Madi but not having a phone she had to message her best friend. She pulled open her laptop and allowed the pictures to be uploaded, it would take a while, she began to message Madi.

 **Hey. - A**

 **Hey. – M**

 **What happened to your phone? -M**

 **Long story…-A**

 **Okay. -M**

 **Sorry about today. – A**

 **It's okay, sorry for not being there for you, I just didn't want to skip and all. – M**

 **I know, I shouldn't have pressured you. – A**

 **Are you okay? – M**

 **I think so, I'll be fine, Mason came over. – M**

 **Why? -M**

 **A project we have to work on, he's such a tool. – A**

 **LOL. You would, he's a nice guy. – M**

 **Define nice. – A**

 **Mmmhmm, whatever. Can you pick me up tomorrow? – M**

 **Sure thing. – A**

 **Thanks, go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early. – M**

 **Okay mom. – A**

 **I love you too. Goodnight. – M**

Anna-Mara smiled, she closed her laptop and placed it on her nightstand along with the camera. She stretched and yawned, she sighed and laid back down onto her pillows and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to take her.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to try my hardest to update more!**

 **Xoxo,RM**


	4. You're My Person

**A/N: I felt the need to write some best friend moments, so that's what you're getting everyone!**

 **Xoxo, RM**

* * *

Anna-Maria sat in a random corridor of her high school and just stared at her laptop. She had practice in an hour but with the socialization of school she needed to be alone, she thought she'd have a look from the pictures from last night. She didn't expect this.

Her mother's back was facing the camera, it seemed that she was in her bedroom when the curtains were once white and not black, the light filtered in and she was wearing a rather large white button up, she was probably exposed in the front since the shirt was hanging off her shoulders suggestively, she had her face turned to the side and on her shoulder smiling seductively. Anna-Maria's eyes bulged, you could totally see her mother's figure with the shadow indicating she was naked. Was this some sort of boudoir shot, she had wondered. She was kind of nervous to look through the rest, hoping it didn't get any more awkward. But it wasn't.

She saw more less posed pictures of her mother, laughing so hard she was crying. There were series of shots of her being mad then trying to yank the camera away from whoever was taking the picture. The next picture was her own, when Mason had taken the picture of her, she looked exactly like her mother in that moment, she pulled up both the pictures and looked at them side by side and gasped. The same vein bulging from their foreheads, teeth clenched, that almost if looks could kill glare. She gasped, she'd always thought she looked like her father but in that moment she didn't at all. She kept looking back at the other pictures, her mother looked incredibly happy, this was all probably taken before she was even conceived, her mother looked so happy, it pained her just a little bit.

She noticed another file titled 'Just Us', she opened it up and bit her lip. Their family pictures, she saw herself as a baby, grabbing a hold of her father's cheeks, his dimpled smile matching her own. Next her mother squatted on the floor next to a toddler Anna-Maria who had on a black dress with no shoes, her mother had only a black lace bra on and a long pencil skirt covering her stomach area, she looked like she was just about finished getting ready but she had lipstick in her hand, the other hand lifted up the toddler's face by the chin, her mother had puckered lips no doubt showing her how to apply lipstick. That picture made her tear up even more.

"Anna." A voice said, Anna-Maria jumped immediately and shut her laptop, she wiped away her tears and glared at the intruder.

"Watching porn huh?" Mason said smiling, he was leaning against a wall and walked towards her, pulled out a chair and sat at the table with her, Anna-Maria rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"How are you always finding me? Jesus Christ do you not have anything better to do?" She snapped, he chuckled, she bit the inside of her cheek, he knew exactly how to get under her skin

"What do you mean? This is where I come to relax." He said

"Yeah right Mason."

"Okay, fine. I saw you headed this way but seriously was it any good?" he asked

"What?" she asked

"The porn, I mean you jumped out of your skin and closed your laptop so fast." He said with a grin

"No, you idiot." She mumbled, she got up and flipped her hair, "I have to go to practice, I'd say it was nice seeing you but it wasn't." she said collecting her things

"Ouch Anna, that hurts." He said following her and clutching his heart

"Seriously what do you want from me?" she hissed walking briskly, he stayed close to her

"You know I'm not sure but I do love getting under your skin."

"Quit it already would you?"

"I can't." he said jumping in front of her before she could get into the locker room

"Why not?" she asked with an eyebrow raised

"You've got me infatuated, have dinner with me." He said with a smile, Anna-Maria gasped

"No!" she said sternly

"Why not?" he asked tilting his head, she rolled her eyes

"First of all you girlfriend is my nemesis, second I'm not even in to you and third I'm grounded." She said shaking her head in disbelief that this conversation is even happening

"Come on Anna." He said dragging the A in her name

"God Mason, It's Anna-Maria!" she yelled, people started to notice them, "You don't get it, we are from different worlds, I'm not the social type and I don't want to start now, I don't date people like you and I'm just unavailable alright? I've got a shitty life so please stop making it worse." She said sternly shoving him out of her way not waiting for an answer.

* * *

"Mayor Mills we have your 2 o' clock here." Regina's assistant buzzed in

"Send them in." Regina said, going back to her papers. She glanced up and immediately groaned.

"Tink what are you doing here?" Regina asked

"Well it's lovely to see you too." Tink said sashaying her way to a seat in front of Regina, Regina rolled her eyes

"Seriously, I'm busy enough, why'd you schedule an appointment?"

"Well excuse me for trying to talk to my best friend, you haven't been answering any of my calls, I had to ask my daughter, of all people on how the Mills women were doing." Tink sassed

"For a supposed busy florist you're really irritating."

"That doesn't make sense." Tink stated, "Seriously Regina what the hell, can I not just check in on how you're doing? How my goddaughter is doing?" she asked in a challenge, Regina sighed

"I'm doing great and so is Anna-Maria." Regina lied

"Sure, yeah. Yesterday was the anniversary, bullshit."

"Okay what then? What do you want? Did you come here just to harass me?" Regina snapped

"Of course not." Tink snapped back, this was exactly why they were best friends, Tink never backed down and neither did Regina. There daughters nearly the same as their mothers.

"Jesus Regina, just talk to me sometime would you? You may not want to talk but I have my issues too, who am I supposed to talk to? You know the rest of the town irritate me as well. You're such a shitty friend." Tink said, her eyes began to glisten, Regina sighed and mouthed a 'fuck'.

"I'm sorry Tink." Regina said softly closing her eyes, "You know how I get, dinner with the girls at 8 on Thursday?" Regina asked with a small smile

"Fine, I guess." Tink said with a smirk, Regina rolled her eyes again

"You know if you keep doing that your eyes will get stuck like that." Tink teased, Regina scrunched her nose and stuck out her tongue, Tink giggled.

"See you Gina." Tink said blowing a kiss

* * *

 **TWO DAYS LATER, THURSDAY NIGHT**

The four sat at the dinner table, the two pairs sitting on opposite sides of one another eating their food in silence, Tink and Regina would casually sip on their wine while Anna-Maria and Madi drank their water.

"So Anna-Maria, Mason broke up with his girlfriend today." Madi said casually, Anna-Maria rolled her eyes

"I don't see how that involves me." Anna-Maria said drinking her water.

"Well people have seen you two together and-"

"Since when do you listen to gossip." Anna-Maria snapped

"Since Brielle and the whole squad showed up to my house and started crying." Madi snapped, Regina and Tink exchanged looks unsure on what was going on.

"Look, we didn't do anything, I didn't ask him to suddenly dump Brielle even though she deserves it."

"Seriously Anna." Madi said

"Don't Anna me, you sound like him, Jesus, it's only the fourth day of school, I don't need all this shit!" Anna-Maria slammed her fist on the table making everyone jump

"Anna-Maria." Regina said sternly

"Sorry." Anna-Maria mumbled, "Look Madi, tell your squad they can fuck off, you can too, you're supposed to be my best friend but here we are talking about pure gossip."

"I am!" Madi yelled, "You're the one going into one of your moods again, you know it's so hard for one person to pick up the pieces, you know it affects me too!"

"Well I'm fucking sorry, I thought you cared, here I'll make it easy and simple, take back your stupid friendiversary gift and declare Brielle your best friend instead of the black sheep of Storybrooke high! Excuse me mother." Anna-Maria yelled, she got up from the table tossed her napkin on her food and headed up to her bedroom locking it right away.

* * *

"Madison what was that all about?" Tink asked

"Nothing." Madi said sniffling, had she just lost her best friend because of what the stupid school kids were saying, what the hell was she thinking, Anna-Maria was her best friend, she was so stupid for bringing this all up at dinner. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have gone there, I need to go talk to her."

"Maybe you should let her cool off dear, she's been struggling a lot lately." Regina said, Madi sighed

"Her best friend wouldn't let her cool down when there are words left unsaid, there are things I didn't mean to say either, I need to aunt Regina." Madi pleaded

"Well you are her best friend; you should know how to handle it." Regina said softly

"Thanks." Madi smiled, she bounded up the stairs leaving Regina and Tink.

"It seems even our daughters are having problems with one another." Tink said

"Like mother like daughters." Regina smiled

"Are we okay?" Regina asked

"Always." Tink said, she lifted her glass and the two clinked their glasses together and started talking shit about everyone in town.

* * *

Madi stopped in front of her best friend's door, it was locked but she's been breaking into her door since kindergarten, she easily picked the lock with her bobby pin and opened the door, she shut the door behind her. As expected Anna-Maria was in her bed curled up into a ball her body facing the window, moonlight shot through the window illuminating the room. She heard whimpers and Anna-Maria sniffling.

Madi sighed, she sat on top of the bed she left a little room between them and sat there cross legged.

"I don't want to be those friends who become strangers with memories." Madi said softly, Anna-Maria's cries ceased.

"I want to be like our mothers, raising their kids together and who fight about stupid things but make up and drink on a Thursday night. I want to talk shit about everyone we hate and laugh at their miseries, I want to do that all with you. You're my person." Madi said, Anna-Maria stayed silent. Madi sighed and slapped her best friend's leg hard.

"Fuck!" Anna-Maria shrieked, she sat up and rubbed the spot

"Say something you idiot." Madi snapped

"I missed you." Anna-Maria giggled with tears rolling down her face

"I missed you too." Madi said throwing her arms around Anna-Maria, they cried and cried their hearts out clutching each other as if their lives depended on them.

"I'm sorry." Anna-Maria said pulling back

"Me too." Madi said, "I promise I won't ever go against you, we are soul sister, we belong together despite what the rest think."

"We do, you know Madi I'm sorry for dragging you into my drama and stuff, I don't mean to but I get scared sometimes."

"I know Hun."

"But you're my person too, I'll do anything for you, to be honest I thought I was already losing you to them."

"That's the thing, I've been trying to extend my kindness to everyone I forget that I have the truest friend, none of them could replace you, just promise me you'll be kinder." Madi asked

"For you I'll try." Anna-Maria said chuckling, "Look you can have friends I don't mind, but you have to love me more."

"Always." Madi said

"Always." Anna-Maria said back, they kissed their own hands and lightly tapped each other's cheeks and giggled.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think, also I'm not trying to make Mason and Anna-Maria date like all of a sudden it'll be a process, also I plan on Anna-Maria mentioning the photos to her mother in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Xoxo, RM**


	5. Therapist

**A/N: I'm not dead! Happy New Years! I am still trying to find my creative spark and I've gotten it back long enough to write this, I hope you guys enjoy it, I had a ton of fun writing again. Hopefully more to come this year. Have a great 2018!**

 **Xoxo, RM**

* * *

 **Late Thursday Night**

Since Madi was head cheerleader it meant that of course she was involved in decorating the gym for the welcome back assembly, meaning that Anna-Maria had to help her best friend even though she dreaded every moment of it. From a glaring Brielle to a love-sick puppy eyed once bad boy looking at her she wanted to murder her best friend, but the look on Madi's face after the whole gym was decked out in spirit for their school was worth it all. The whole ASB plus a gloomy Anna-Maria finished the gym a little after midnight, after another long round of saying goodbye, Anna-Maria was in bed by 1:30. She had to be up at 6:30.

 **Friday**

Anna-Maria forced her eyes open as her alarm rang. She groaned instantly and regretted helping her best friend just a little bit.

"Good morning!" Madi practically squealed as she got into the car.

"Morning." Anna-Maria yawned still exhausted by last night's activities.

"You ready for your big game today?" Madi asked looking at her best friend

"I think so, coach has been super hard on me lately." Anna-Maria reluctantly confessed

"She has been." Madi said with a frown, "I'm sure she's only doing that because she knows how good you are." Madi says smiling at her

"If you say so." Anna-Maria sighs, putting the car into drive.

* * *

Anna-Maria went about her day as she did normally until free period hit, the welcome back assembly was announced and everyone headed towards the gym. There was endless PowerPoints, videos and cheering. Anna-Maria had a small migraine from all the noise. After being introduced by the Asb Anna-Maria and her teammates stood in front of their classmates promising a successful season for the team, the crowd roared. Madi was awarded a plaque for being an amazing captain and helping out immensely. The day carried on with everyone full of energy and a promise of a wonderful school year from the principal, Miss French.

* * *

Anna-Maria had said her goodbyes to Madi, promising to meet up after the game was done and was about to close the truck of her Jeep when a strong scent of Irish springs hit her. She turned around and immediately regretted it.

"Hey Anna." Mason said with a small wave

"Anna-Maria." She stated her voice laced with irritation

"I broke up with Brielle." He stated, running his fingers through his messy locks.

"So I've heard, yet I don't understand why everyone keeps giving me this information." She says with a roll of her eyes, she slings her duffle bag over her shoulder and slams her trunk shut and starts to walk away.

"Wait, Anna-Maria." Mason says catching up with her

"You know this seems oddly familiar doesn't it? Shall we repeat me yelling at you as I slam the locker room door in your face?" she asks with an arched eyebrow and a grin, he chuckles shocked at how fast she retorts him.

"No, hear me out and I'll be out of your hair." He pleads looking into her gorgeous blue eyes, she huffs and looks away from him annoyed.

"1 minute." She states returning her glare towards him.

"I broke up with Brielle because I know that the way she treated people, especially you wasn't right. I just wanted you to know that, I didn't break up with her just so I could try to fully pursue you." He states

"Great, my nemesis's enthrallment has a heart." She states without missing a beat, he chuckles again.

"Would you stop that!" she yells at him

"Stop what?" he asks

"Laughing at me." She says clearly pissed off

"I'm sorry, you're just so-" he pauses. "you leave me without any words to say." She narrows her eyes at him but turns away jogging the rest of the way to the locker room, she needed to get her mind ready for the game, no distractions.

* * *

"What?" Anna-Maria asked looking around, finally noticing that all her teammate's eyes were on her.

"You and Mason?" Grace said with a huge grin, Anna-Maria rolled her eyes

"No there isn't anything between Mason and I for fucks sake drop it." Anna-Maria roared, everyone immediately went back to their business.

"Well, jeez Anna, you'd think by now you'd be able to control your temper." Grace huffed, Anna-Maria glared at her.

"Enough with the looks Locksley." Ruby said walking towards the front of the locker room, to the white board.

"It's Mills." Anna-Maria snapped back

"Watch it Mills." Ruby said, she started her plan of action for the girls, the knights from Midas district had only one good player and that was Katherine Midas' daughter Bethany, Bethany was a total bitch and Anna-Maria hated her with her whole being. It only grew when she found out that her own mother hated Bethany's mom.

"Mills that's where you come in- "Ruby explains, "Every time she goes up to hit I want you there blocking, once she gets momentum in those hits it will be nearly impossible to break her pattern, but Mills, your golden arm better be amazing."

"She's got nothing on me." Anna-Maria said rolling her eyes, her teammates couldn't help but snicker because literally Anna-Maria could kill someone if she hit hard enough.

* * *

Warm ups breezed by and finally it was game time. Since it was their welcome back assembly earlier today the game was advertised well so the stands in the gym were jam packed. Anna-Maria looked into the roaring crowd and saw her mother and her aunt Tink sitting in the front. No matter what happened, Regina was always there in the front row cheering her on.

* * *

Anna-Maria groaned as they rotated, she was now face to face with Bethany, and she was talking so much crap, Anna-Maria was fuming.

"Don't let her get to you." Grace said to Anna

"She isn't." Anna said through gritted teeth, the other team had decent players but they were nothing compared to their own team, they were a well-oiled machine with Anna-Maria as the attack force, they won the first set easily, but Bethany was damn good too, the second set they had to work for points, they lost to them in the second set but only by a few points. This was now the last set, the score was 24-23.

"You aren't winning this one Locksley." Bethany said grinning

"Leave that out of this." Anna-Maria growled

"What can't take the heat? Anna-Maria Locksley or is it Mills? Hm? I heard your precious mommy was having problems with your daddy, and you being you well I see why he left so soon." Bethany said snickering, the other girls on Bethany's team laughed with her, everyone else couldn't hear because the crowd was loud. Anna-Maria's eyes reflected anger, all she saw was red. She was utterly humiliated, and pissed off that this bitch brought up her deepest insecurities, she was going to get her revenge.

"Grace, fake then a quick." She whispered to her teammate, Grace looked at her with uncertainty but nodded, they waited for the ball to be served by their side, once over the net she hung close to the net, of course, Bethany was trying to hit, she luckily hit it fast enough for Anna-Maria not to block but thank god their libero was so good she popped it straight up to grace who did exactly what Anna-Maria asked, Anna played along then ran behind Grace did her approach felt all the rage and fury leave her body and transfer to the ball, she aimed directly at Bethany. Regina caught sight of the action and gasped, she instantly saw the rage leave Anna-Maria's expression instantly.

"Holy shit." Tink whispered, grabbing Regina's hand

It's always silent after she uses her golden arm to its full potential, the opponent is usually hugging the ball that just knocked them on their ass which in this case happened to Bethany but it bounced off her lap and hit her square in the face she was knocked out on the floor.

"Storybrooke High wins!" An announcer yells through the mic, her school roars for their victory, Anna-Maria can't help but smile, Grace and her teammates shake their head but smile and group hug. The whole school now chanting "Golden Arm Mills" made her smile grow wider.

"Congrats, Anna." Mason said with a huge smile, he went to scoop her into a hug but was stopped by a hand, he frowned and looked up into her eyes curiously, her eyes were full of uncertainty, and fear but it was masked with hatred and anger.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed softly

"I-I was going to- "

"Well don't, I told you this Mason." She said sternly, not bothering to glance in his direction again, instead she went to her mother and the three women left. He stood there silently, he sighed, she was a tough one but something inside her was worth it. He just needed to dig a little deeper.

* * *

"So dear, do you want to tell us about that last point?" Regina asked, as Tink, and Madi chewed their lasagna silently. Anna-Maria swallowed and looked up from her plate, Anna-Maria had voted against a victory dinner and opted for a quiet and hopefully quick dinner, she should had known.

"Not really, no." she said, averting her gaze from her mother, best friend and aunt, the three people who knew her the most. Regina and Tink shared a look, they had discussed that her talent was amazing yes but the rage behind each hit scared the two women, Regina had cried a couple of times, she hated seeing all that pain in her daughter, the two had talked about the possibility of therapy for her, maybe even anger management.

"Listen dear, I want you to go see a therapist." Regina said, Anna-Maria's eyes snapped up to meet her mother's.

"What?" she said, did she think she was crazy or mentally unstable? She had accepted that her actions weren't the best but to place her in such a position she felt really uncomfortable, if she couldn't share her feelings with the ones she trusted most, she sure as hell wasn't going to tell some stranger.

"We are very worried about you, it isn't healthy to bottle up rage and unleash it against someone, it's dangerous." Regina said, Anna-Maria rolled her eyes

"I'm going to college because of that, she deserved what was coming for her, and who cares if I hold in my emotions, it could be worse." Anna-Maria snaps back

"That's just it, it could be worse, you cant say that Anna." Regina said placing her fork and knife down, this was going to be one of those conversations

"Well, I don't know what you want me to do." Anna-Maria said huffing

"Go see a therapist!" Regina shouted

"I don't need therapy!" she said a little louder, all eyes on her now, she looked at her aunt who looked at her sympathetically, but slowly nodded. Anna-Maria looked to Madi, she searched her best friend's eyes, she agreed with them.

"I don't need to be understood." Anna-Maria shouted as tears gathered in her eyes, she was overly emotional due to everything that had been going on since school started.

"I'm fine, I don't want another person trying to get in my head, I can't take it anymore, would you all just leave me be!" she yelled, wiping her tears and darting to her room. She wedged various things against the door to ensure no one could get in and crawled to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

"I told you she wouldn't like it." Madi said shaking her head, she knew this would be the outcome

"Madison, we wouldn't have known if we didn't try and it doesn't matter, she still needs professional help." Tink said sternly

"I know she doesn't like it, but sometimes I can't reach her and sometimes neither can the two of you, maybe some professional who understands more than we do can help her, I'm willing to try it, despite her reaction to it, she needs to Madison." Regina adds, Madi nods but looks away.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I always say, please review! I love reading them and I will respond to them all! Thanks!**

 **Xoxo**


	6. Big Apple and Forbidden Love

**A/N: Happy Birthday Anna 3! A little short and sweet chapter that I hope you guys will like! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Anna-Maria sat there in 's office silently, she stared at the ground in front of her, then sat up straight with her hands in her lap, her head held high. After what felt like hours he finally let her go since she had not spoken once throughout the encounter. Regina had come to pick her up, Anna-Maria said nothing to her mother but sat in the car and waited.

"She's very peculiar, she didn't speak a single word, her posture suggested that she was willing to sit there for awhile, she is very stubborn. But I know in time she will want to speak." Dr. Hopper tells Regina.

"Thank you, I apologize for her behavior." Regina said softly

"It's alright Regina, I know she's been through a lot, just keep reassuring her that you are there for her." He said walking her out.

"I will, thank you." Regina said, she got into the car and started it up and headed home, the ride was silent, Regina glanced over at Anna-Maria she had her gaze lowered but Regina could see the tension on Anna-Maria's jaw. Regina gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as they pulled into their driveway.

"Baby, I just wish you'd talk to me, I love you so much mi amour, you are my light, my whole heart, I'm not doing this out of malice, I'm doing this to protect you." Regina said, Anna-Maria's eyes instantly fill with tears.

"How is throwing me back to some shrink helping me? You won't even listen to what I have to say! You just yell at me and say you know best but look at us now!" Anna-Maria yelled back at her mother.

"I am not giving up on you." Regina shouted

"Well save yourself the heartache and do so." Anna-Maria hissed, she doesn't mean it but she says it anyway to hurt her mother, it only makes her feel worse inside and the look on her mother's face breaks her heart. She's turned into a monster. Regina gasps her hands shoots up to cover her mouth, her eyes full of hurt.

"Mom-" Anna-Maria started to say, "I-I I'm sorry, I just, I don't know how to deal with this." Her eyes finally reflecting what she's been hiding from her mother the whole time.

Regina reaches for her daughter's hand and squeezes it reassuringly, she sighs deeply.

"I know you didn't mean it, and I know it's hard baby." Regina says looking into deep blue pools of constant hurt, "But you aren't alone, I will always be here for you mi amour, forever and always." Regina says bringing her hand to cup her daughters cheek, she leans over and kisses her forehead.

As the pair head inside the house, Regina has her arm around her daughter shoulders as Anna-Maria holds onto her mother and leans her head on her.

"How about you and I take a trip soon to the big apple, like how we used to?" Regina asked, Anna-Maria smiled.

"I'd love to mom." She said happily.

* * *

Mason slapped his face a couple of times and rolled his head to crack his neck, he really needed this job to make ends meet. He knew finishing up high school and trying to maintain a job to provide for himself would be tough but it had to be done. He adjusted his suit he chose for the interview and walked into an Italian restaurant called _Amore Proibito_ just 20 minutes out of Storybrooke in a neighboring thriving town.

"Hello, how many?" a tall woman asked

"Oh, I'm here actually for an interview" Mason informed her

"Great! Its your lucky day the owner is actually here today, he will be conducting your interview. Right this was please." The woman said leading Mason to the back of the restaurant, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander, this place was absolutely stunning and the food smelt great.

"Right through those doors, don't worry about knocking he's expecting you." She told him before returning to the front.

He stood in front of a set of doors taking a deep breath and pushed it open. The first thing he saw was a man with his back facing him, he was an average looking man at least from the back, he kept his brunette hair short and professional, he was wearing some dark pants and a white button up, he was looking out of the windows that showed off the beauty of the dock that they were situated on. Mason unsure of how to pull the man's attention away from the scenic landscape he was obviously transfixed with, cleared his throat, making the said man turn to look at him.

"Hello sir, I am Mason James, I'm here for an interview for a cook position." Mason had said politely still standing quite some ways from the man.

"Please come have a seat." The man said with a bright dimpled smile, Mason moved towards a huge desk with two seats in front and took the seat directly in front of the now seated stranger. After about fifteen minutes of basic interview questions and details of what the restaurant's standards where it was time for Mason to ask a question.

"So that is what we do here at _Amore Probito_ , do you have any questions?" the man asked, Mason thought deeply he knew that jobs always liked when asked a question at the end of the interview, it showed interest in the job you were applying for. He thought about his parents and the many times they traveled to Italy when he was really young, he knew what _Amore Probito_ meant but he wondered why this restaurant was called that. He cleared his throat before answering

" _Amore Probito,_ It means forbidden love, why name a restaurant forbidden love?" Mason asked curiously, the man smiled at him.

"Excellent question, believe me as I say this but we haven't got the time for that story today. Perhaps say Saturday? Can you start at 3pm?" Mason's eyes widened, had he just got the job?

"Yes! I can start at 3pm on Saturday, thank you so much sir!" Mason said

"Please, call me Robin." Robin said smiling at the young boy, he saw great potentially in him, just by looking at his resume he was honestly overqualified to be just a cook, at such a young age this man had racked up some serious names in the food industry, this young man could be the sous chef he had been looking for but his age. Robin wondered if that would be a huge factor. He needed to replace his old sous chef soon, the others he had considered were incompetent in his opinion. If this young man backed up what his resume claimed he'd be able to train him to be a potential sous chef in time.

"Thank you Robin, I won't let you down!" Mason said with a megawatt smile.

"I sure hope you don't Mr. James." Robin said shaking the young man's hand.

* * *

 **A/N: ENTER ROBIN. What do you guys think? Let me know! A little fanfic magic with Mason's resume, I just liked the idea of Mason getting to know Robin first, I don't plan on revealing Robin's connections quite yet.**

 **Xoxo, RM**


End file.
